How Could This Be Happening
by fizzypotato
Summary: It's 7th year, and somehow both Lily Evans and James Potter are head boy and girl. Lily wants it to be just business, but will it become more?
1. The Reunion

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does you sillyheads

**Hellu everyone, I haven't really written much in a while and this was kind of just something I thought of. I hope you like, it's a little cliché, but cute. Oh and please only constructive criticism please. **

"Lily!" was what Lily Evans woke up to.

"What is it mum?" She called back.

"Get up and get ready! You're friends will be here any minute!" her mother called back.

"You're right!" Lily leaped out of bed and quickly ran into her closet coming back out in a pair of jean shorts, a white tank and an emerald green shirt on top of it that matched her emerald green eyes. She then ran into the bathroom she once shared with her sister who was now out of the house and happily married. She brushed her teeth very quickly and then ran a brush through her wavy thick red hair. Once she was done with her bathroom things, she threw them all together in a small bag and then threw that bag into her trunk for school. Once she was finally packed Lily calmly walked down the stairs.

Her last year of Hogwarts was nearing and she was to leave to Nerissa Potter's house for her birthday and the last month of summer. Although she loved Nerissa dearly, she didn't love the fact that she was twins with James Potter. Head of the Marauders and someone she could barely tolerate. "Good morning Lily," her mother said sweetly as Lily took a seat next to her father.

"Good morning mum, good morning dad." Lily said.

"Good morning sweet," Her father said.

"Here's some pancakes dear." Her mum served her a huge helping full of pancakes, like she always did.

"Thanks mum," Lily said. She slowly munched on her pancakes, zoning out and just nodding to her parents talk. Then as she was clearing the dishes there was a loud knock on the door.

"Mum there here," Lily said.

"Oh, well I'll say goodbye to you now and let you go off with your friends. Have a wonderful year at school!" Mrs. Evans said squeezing her daughter tightly.

"Goodbye mum," Lily whispered. She went through the same thing with her father quickly and then opened the door.

"LILY!" Nerissa screamed. A medium height girl jumped onto Lily. Her dark brown waist length hair enveloped them both. When Nerissa got down her hazel eyes were gleaming with joy.  
"Good to see you too Nerissa," Lily said.

"Lily!" came a deep voice called, mocking his sister's. It was James Potter. He seemed to grow another 10 centimeters since school had gotten out. Otherwise he still looked the same. Matching hazel eyes to his twin covered by glasses and wild black hair. He had always expressed his undevoted love to Lily and she appeared to hate him. _There's something different about him._ She thought _He looks…hot, wait a minute, did I just say James Potter was hot? I must be losing it.._ "Don't I get a hug?"

"Oh stuff it James," Lily said back to her normal self.

"Where's your stuff?" He asked.

"I'll get it," Lily said.

"Oh, but it would be my honor to serve one such as yourself," He mocked.

"Be quiet both of you. It's like we're back at school already. Let's all go get Lily's things." Nerissa said stepping between the two. Lily and James both followed Nerissa up to Lily's room. James and Nerissa grabbed her trunk while Lily got her black and white spotted owl Jimmy.

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" Lily yelled walking out of the house.

"Dad was able to get us the Magic car," Nerissa said opening the trunk of the car throwing in Lily's trunk.

"Hello Lily!" Said Mr. And Mrs. Potter from the front seat.

"Hello Mr. Potter, hello Mrs. Potter" Lily said getting in the car with Jimmy in lap. Nerissa climbed in next to Lily and James next to her.

"'Ello there love," Sirius said from behind. He was James' right hand man, and the other heartthrob of Hogwarts with his long black hair and gray eyes.

"Hello Sirius…"Lily said "Hello Remus,"

"Hello Lily," Remus said. Remus was the one marauder Lily could stand. He was quiet, smart and wasn't constantly playing pranks.

"Peter's not here this summer. Said he's got some work to do or something of the sort," Nerissa said to Lily. The car ride on the way there was the same as usual, even if Peter wasn't there, it's not like he said much anyways. Usually Lily and James bickered the whole time while Nerissa chatted with Sirius and Remus. Once at the Potter mansion Mr. And Mrs. Potter magiced everything into their mansion. The marauders went into James' room and Lily and Nerissa went into Lily's room.

"So Lily, what's new? Any muggle boys strike your fancy?" Nerissa asked.

"Rissa, Gregory and I broke up only a month ago. It's too soon to like someone new," Lily replied.

"Balderdash,"

"Well then who's striking your fancy?"

"A certain someone,"

"Well I know its someone. It's always someone. Which someone in particular?"

"Hold on," Nerissa went up to her door and listened. Right after that she went to her desk and pulled out a small red stick. Lily gave her a quizzical look and Nerissa just nodded. She pushed two of the ends together and slid it under her door.

"BLOODY HELL!" was what could be heard outside the door and a small explosion went off in the hall. Lily and Nerissa both burst out in laughter.

"What did you do to them?" Lily asked through her laughs.

"I stole one of James' together at last sticks," Nerissa said with a smirk. "It bonds them all together. It's reversible of course, but it needs magic. And the victims can't use their magic. Plus James and I won't be 17 until August 3rd as you-" The two of them heard a loud thunk down the stairs.

"Girls, what was that?" Mr. Potter said popping his head through the door.

"It was probably James, Sirius and Remus falling down the stairs,"

"Why would they be doing that pookie?"

"A little one of James prank's."

"Oh dear," Mr. Potter left the room and the two girls once again broke out into laughter.

"So, Lils, are you sure there's no one you fancy?" Rissa asked.

"I'm positive dear Rissa," Lily said. She then picked up a copy of Witch Weekly and the two girls looked it over and talked their girlish talk.

In the James' room Sirius, Remus and James all sat around doing, nothing. "So, Prongs, has your sister expressed a certain interest in anyone?" Sirius asked.

"Not that I can recall, why? Are you interested, in my sister?" James responded

"Well, she just happens to be really good looking, well she has been for a long time actually, and we just happened to be good mates since we were about six, and my loins are telling me I fancy her"

"Alright then, but if you do anything to her to make her cry, best mate or not, I'm going to have to cut off your balls and throw them in a field. I have to uphold the whole older brother image you know."

"So how do you plan on seducing her Padfoot. She seems to look at you more like a brother then a lover," Remus said.

"Oh, I know that she doesn't, and I've got my seducing right here." Sirius slipped a letter out of his sleeve. "So any plans to get Lily?"

"None, yet." James said.

"As usual. Well I'm off to send this little note." Sirius left James' room and went down the hall to Nerissa's room where he slipped the parchment envelope under the door and calmly walked back to James' room.


	2. A Long Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter hides under desk

"What's that?" Lily asked noticing an envelope slip under the door.

"I don't know," Nerissa picked up the envelope off of her light green carpet and inspected it. "It doesn't look like a practical joke, and it says my name written all fancy lettering. Ms. Nerissa Potter. Should I open it Lils?" Nerissa took a seat next to Lily.

"Why not," Lily replied. Nerissa carefully opened the letter and read. Lily sat behind her reading over her shoulder.

_Dearest Nerissa,_

_I don't know how to put this, but I'm in love with you._

_On your birthday eve at 11 meet me at the tree in front of your _

_house. The big cherry tree. Oh, just so you know, this isn't a_

_Joke or anything of the sort._

_Love,_

_ Sirius_

At the bottom of the letter was a compressed rose. "Wow," Nerissa replied "I'm going!"

"What!" Lily asked flabbergasted, "I thought you saw him as a brother."

"Well, that was the certain someone."

"Oh dear.." Lily said, "Even though he's dated almost every girl in the school?"

"Oh, half of that is a load of bull, besides. It's been 7 months since I've had a man, and he hasn't been with anyone in a while as well. It's time to move on."

"If you say so,"

"Oh, now I have to decide what to wear. Hey Lils, will you cover for me from mum in dad, just incase they you know come to check up on me. You can pull off spells and I won't be able too for another hour."

"Of course," Lily said. As Nerissa went into her closet and discussed things to wear Lily's mind wandered slightly. _I don't know if Rissa should be doing this. What if he breaks her heart? I don't think it's going to work out, but it's not like I can tell her. Plus what if they do actually date, what am I supposed to do here all alone? Plus what if for some reason Remus goes out the same time those two are out, and Rissa's parents. What am I supposed to do alone with Potter in the house! Oh, I'm just over reacting, I should be happy._

"Lily! What do you think about this outfit?" Nerissa asked holding up a teal tank top with a pair of brown capri's with a cloud on the side.

"It'll look great," Lily said back to reality. The next day all was undisturbed between the girls and the boys. At around 10:30, Lily and Nerissa both said they were retiring for the night.

"OK Lils, you know the drill," Nerissa said. "If my mum and dad come in once, I'm in the bathroom. If they come in a second time, then we're both sound asleep in my bed."

"I know, I know. Rissa, don't worry at all. I've got it covered. Have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Aww, but that's nothing," Nerissa said pouting. Lily gave her a look and Nerissa climbed out her window. Lily watched as her friend ran off. Lily sighed then decided to change in her jimjams just incase the Potters walked in. Once she was changed she went into the bathroom, not even bothering to knock because James and Remus were probably still roaming around the house. Well, she was wrong.

"James!" Lily screamed when she saw James clad only in a towel about to step into the bath.

"Lily?" He yelled turning around, his face turning bright red.

"Sorry," She said blushing and immediately turning out of the room. She ran onto Nerissa's bed turned out the lights and tried sleep to forget what just happened.

"Lily, Lily, wake up!" Was what Lily heard at 3am in the morning.

"Rissa what time is it?"

"Almost 3, but Lily, I had the most amazing time with Sirius."

"Tell me about it," Lily said sitting up.

"Well when I met him, he gave me a rose and a kiss on the cheek. Then he took me to the lake where he had a picnic all set up. Then we had a candle lit picnic, and then you'll never guess, Lils, he gave me this beautiful silver and ruby necklace."

"Rissa, its' just your first date!"

"I know, he is truly a gentlemen"

"Did you snog him?"

"Maybe…"

"Rissa!"

"Oh come on, I haven't snogged anyone in ages, and he was so romantic,"

"Well as long as you two shag ," Lily said lying down.

"Lily! I may be horny but I'm no slut," Nerissa replied putting her pajamas on.

"Just making sure," Lily said.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm just going to wait until I'm 20, unless I get married before then," Nerissa said getting into bed. "So anything happen while I was out?"

"Well, I saw your brother half naked," Lily said "The most embarrassing thing ever,"

"Well, he doesn't sleep with a shirt on. I thought you'd be used to that,"

"No I mean, a towel was barely covering him,"

"Oh wow, well it must be a sign or something,"

"Like?"

"You two are destined to be together since you stole looking at him naked, or something like that with virtue stolen,"

"What! You've got to be kidding me. The only real way to prove this is with divination, and it's not like Professor O'Hera actually know what she's talking about,"

"Just a thought,"

"Well, it's a thought that wasn't meant to be, just like James and me."

"Whatever you say Lils. I'm going to go to bed now. If you wake up before me, well just let me sleep."

"Alright, goodnight. Oh and Rissa,"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday,"

"Thanks, I almost thought you've forgot,"

"Never," and then within only a few minutes Rissa fell into deep sleep while Lily stayed up for a little bit in thought.


	3. Love Stricken?

Disclaimer: To my knowledge, I don't own Harry Potter

**Author's Note:** **I realize there are some silly typos and what not,whoops. Enjoy:**

Lily awoke around 8:30 the next morning. Next to her was a sleeping Rissa. It was quite hilarious how her mouth was open and she was snoring like an old man. Lily rolled out of bed and stretched. _What should I do…_ Nerissa was always one to sleep in and Lily was the one to wake up early, no matter how late she stayed up. Lily went downstairs to the kitchen to find James sitting there eating a bowl of cereal, how awkward.

"Good morning sunshine," James said looking up from his cereal, a big grin on his face.

"Good morning," Lily mumbled preparing a bowl of cereal as fast as she could.

"Isn't there a certain something you would like to say to me?" James said.

"I already said sorry James, I'll learn to knock. I didn't mean to-" Lily blurted out until James said:

"Not that, I already heard you're sorry, I mean a something to do with this particular day,"

"Oh," Lily said a blush rising to her cheeks "Happy Birthday,"

"So, what do you think about Sirius and my lovely sister,"

"It's alright…" Lily said. _When did he suddenly change his attitude towards me? Did he mature, no he couldn't have. Why am I so non talkative?_

"That's it? You're best friend and my sister is dating my best friend and all you can say is alright?"

"Look James!" Lily said getting angry _Why am I doing this!_ "I don't know why you're being so courteous, and if this is some sort of joke it's not funny at all!" Lily stood up from her chair and stormed up the stairs.

James just chuckled and cleared his empty cereal bowl and Lily's half full one.

Lily ran up the stairs and slammed the door, awaking a tired Nerissa. "What's wrong Lils?" she asked half awake

"Your brother!" She started to say with a few tears running down her cheek plopping into Nerissa's red armchair.

"What'd he do?" Nerissa asked moving towards the edge of the bed.

"Nothing, that's the problem," she started crying _Why did I screw that up? _Lily thought to herself

"Well, what happened, if you can explain to me then I can help,"

"Well he was incredibly nice and un James like and I just told him to shut up because he was pulling a stupid prank, which I know he really wasn't and I don't know why I did."

"Oh Lily dear, you've got a crush on my brother," Nerissa yawned sitting on the arm of the chair putting her arms around Lily.

"That's crazy! Oh look, now I'm complaining to you over a stupid thing I've done that was entirely uncalled for and on your birthday,"

"Well the day is unfortunately young…" Nerissa said "Why don't you clean yourself up and take a nice run or something. Clear your mind, and while you do that I'm going to go back to sleep if you don't mind."

"Good idea. Sweet dreams Rissa"

"Oh they will be," Nerissa returned to under her covers and closed her eyes. While they were closed Lily put a basic sleeping spell on her best friend, just to make sure she got back to sleep.

Lily quickly changed into a pair of black athletic shorts and a gray baggy T-shirt of her father's then ran out of the house and went for a nice jog.

_I can't like James, could I? No, he's a jerk. Maybe just because it was his birthday that he was being gentlemen-like. Or it could just be that he is really playing a practical joke on me. Or, it's just that he wanted to make sure things weren't awkward after that little fiasco last night. That must be it. Of course it's it. The painters must be coming for a visit soon. That's it. _

By the time Lily returned to the Potters it was only 9:00. How long would it be until Nerissa woke up. Well she never slept in ridiculously late, just later then Lily. Lily went into the kitchen where Mr. And Mrs. Potter were sitting with Sirius and Remus. "Good morning Lily," Mr. Potter said from behind the stove.

"Good morning," Lily said pouring herself a glass of water and taking a seat.

"Sleep well?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Good, good. The birthday girl still sleeping?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Yes,"

"You would have think she'd stayed out until 3 last night." Mr. Potter said. Lily eyed Sirius with this remark and he just gave her a wolfish smile.

"I think I'm going to go and wash up, if you excuse me." Lily said with not much else to say going up to Nerissa's bathroom, this time knocking. No one said anything so she let herself in and relaxed to a nice warm bath, even though it was incredibly hot outside.

When she was done she changed into a pair of regular clothes and took her book and started reading while she waited for her friend to awake.

"Lils, reading again?" Nerissa said around 11.

"Good morning sleeping beauty,"

"Am I really pretty when I sleep?"

"It's a reference to a muggle movie," Lily responded.

"So I'm not pretty when I sleep?"

"Nerissa, you snore,"

"Well that doesn't mean I'm not pretty," Nerissa replied in her defense. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oh Rissa, you worry to much." Lily said.

"Well, I'm entitled too. I'm going to go visit my bum of a brother real quick."

---

James sat on his bed pulling out his box of tricks, his most prized ones, deciding which ones he would use for the beginning of the term.

"Knock, knock," Nerissa said.

"Happy birthday," he replied closing his box up.

"Happy birthday, what are you up too?" Nerissa said taking a seat

"Well, the term is going to start in less then a month. I have to plan my beginning of the year trick,"

"You would think after 6 years they would expect it and stop it,"

"Oh the professors expect it, it gives me more of a challenge to plan something they won't understand."

"And you're doing this without your friends?"

"I'm getting an head start,"

"Alright, well I'm off to entertain my friend."

"Shouldn't she be doing that to you on your birthday?"

"Psh, the poor things love stricken,"

"Really, over whom?"

"Oh, you know," Nerissa said leaving the room

"No I don't! We're the only twins without the whole mind communication thing!" James yelled after her.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked walking in glancing out the door to get a glimpse of James' sister

"Oh, birthday greetings," James said

"It's the box," Remus said grabbing it from James.

"The box," Sirius said his attention focused back to James "Planning so early?"

"Well, it's our last beginning of the year prank, plus everyone's going to be expecting it. We have to make it so no one suspects so."

"Well, then I propose we pull it off at night," Remus said. "After the feast once everyone's full and ready to go to sleep and assumed we weren't going to do anything, then the next morning something strange has happened and they'll realize we really did something."

"Great idea Moony," James said grabbing a quill and writing this all down.

"Now, we have to think of something that we've never done before…" Sirius said, "What haven't we done? What if we're running out of things to pull,"

"Of course we're not," James said, "Still many things to pull."

"Then why do you have the box? Its supposed to be our memorial of pranks," Sirius asked.

"Inspiration,"

"Well, what if we target the prank?" Remus asked

"To whom?" Sirius asked

"To whom else? Snivelly," James said.  
"Brilliant! Oh what a great way to start a year!" Sirius said getting that look in his eyes "We get Snape, I get to go out with Rissa, I tell you boys, 7th year is going to be great."

"Right.." James said looking out the window. With the mention of his sister he realized that he still hadn't been able to charm Lily.


	4. Letters

Disclaimer: checks through worldly possessions nope, don't own Harry Potter

**Authors note: Well….Here's chapter 4. Um…If you read it and like it, would you tell me :-D Enjoy:**

"Happy birthday dear twins, Happy birthday to you," Everyone but James and Nerissa sang. Mrs. Potter placed a huge chocolate cake in front of the twins with 34 candles. Both Nerissa and James blew out the candles in one breath.

"So what did you wish for?" Lily asked Nerissa,

"You know if I tell you it won't be true," Nerissa said.

"Kids, your letters are here," Mr. Potter said from the kitchen. "Here's one for you Remus,"

"Thank you,"

"Sirius,"

"Thanks,"

"Lily,"

"Thank you Mr. Potter,"

"Nerissa,"

"Thank you Daddy,"

"And James,"

"Thanks Dad, this feels a little heavier then usual," James said. _Mine too,_ Lily thought _Odd_

"Well, why don't you open them after we eat cake," Mrs. Potter said. Everyone agreed by eating their cake in a rapid rush.

"Can we open them now?" Nerissa asked.

"Ahh, the last Hogwarts letter we'll ever get," Remus said sliding his finger under the wax seal. _That's right.._ Lily thought to herself _Well, all the more reason to open it,_ She quickly broke the wax seal and drew out a piece of parchment.

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_We're pleased to tell you that you have been accepted into  
Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We expect your reply within  
the next week  
We are also pleased to inform you, that you have been selected as  
Head Girl of the school. Please report to the very first cart on the train to  
have a chat with some of the professors. Enclosed is your head girl badge  
Which you must wear on the outside of your robes at all times.  
Sincerely,  
Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Oh my…_ Lily thought

"Bloody hell!" James yelled bringing Lily out of her trance.

"What's wrong Jamesy? They finally kick you out of school?" Sirius asked.

"Worse, they made me Head Boy," James said

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"That can't be possible. How, what, you can't be head boy!" Lily yelled.

"And why not _Ms. Evans_?"

"Because, that means I'm stuck with you most of the year!" Lily sat down in her seat and put her head in her hands.

"Wait, Lils, you're head girl?" Nerissa asked.

"Yes," She sobbed.

"I KNEW IT!" Nerissa said "Oh Lils, this is wonderful! You'll have to plan some balls, maybe one formal, one informal. Oh this years going to be wonderful!"

_Not for me…_Lily thought to herself.

"So let's see your badge," Mrs. Potter said. Lily pulled the badge out of her envelope. It had an H on it and the background was the four house colors divided like a shield. Soon Mrs. Potter started rambling about her old days back at Hogwarts and during this Lily zoned out.

_Could this really be fate like what Nerissa said? It can't be though, I hate James Potter. He's a prick! A complete prick, who plays jokes on every single student. It's like he devotes his life to humiliating people. Well he has changed a tad over the summer, you can tell yourself. No, it's just a joke! This year's going to be complete hell._

---

That night Lily couldn't sleep at all. She tried to, she would think of the books she was reading and yet somehow each time it headed back to James Potter. Sure she loved the fact that she was the Head Girl, but with James Potter as the head boy? She looked at Nerissa with envy. As usual, she was in deep sleep snoring away. Lily got out of bed, grabbed her book and headed to the living room. _A good read will help me sleep_.

Lily was soon lost into the world of her book. But her bliss of not having to think about James was short lived for soon he came into the living room.

"What are you doing up?" He asked taking a seat in the leather arm chair.

"Couldn't sleep," She muttered.

"Me either, couldn't stop thinking about how great this years going to be. I thought that the head girl would be some stuffy girl from Slytherin or something. I'm glad you're head girl,"

Lily didn't say anything, she only thought, _Who is this boy? Where is James?_

"Plus, now we can slack off and they'll never know," He said relaxing.

"Look James, I don't know when you started thinking we were best friends, but being head boy in girl will be strictly business. We were given this honor, and I expect to fulfill it!" Lily was staring him right in the face, directly into his deep hazel eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful," He noted. Lily stepped back, gave him a glare and ran back upstairs and slid into bed.


	5. Truce

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter still

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

The rest of the month flew by quickly. Lily and Nerissa had taking various shopping trips for school and gone swimming quite often. Lily begged Nerissa to do these things so that way they could avoid the marauders, mainly James. There were times though when Nerissa and Sirius went out. Instead of roaming around the house, or going wherever she pleased, Lily would lock herself in Nerissa's room working on a few plans to improve the school as Head Girl.

Soon it came to be September 1st the beginning of the term. All six students said their goodbyes and thank yous to the Potters as they boarded the train. "So where are we sitting" Nerissa asked.

"Um… I have to sit in the first compartment for a while, and I don't know how long I'll be there," Lily said taking her notebook and quill out of her school bag.

"Oh right, I'll just sit with Sirius, Remus. Have fun," She then started running down the hall "Sirius, wait up!" Sirius grabbed her at the waist and soon the three of them disappeared into a compartment.

"Well Lilsy dear, that just leaves the two of us," James said sneaking up behind her.

"Let's get on with it," Lily said walking into the first compartment, the only one without a glass door that had a big H on it. The two of them had only spoken when necessary ever since their ordeal in the living room.

The compartment they were in was incredibly fancy. There were only two plush arm chairs in the room, both red, the whole compartment itself was red and gold. Surprisingly there was a fireplace in the room, with the Gryffindor lion above it. In the fireplace was Professor McGonagal's head.

"Hello Professor," Lily and James both said taking a seat.

"Hello Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter. I would like to once again congratulate you on becoming Head Boy and Girl of the school. It's a very long process to chose whom will be the Heads, but you two made it. Now, I want to give you a quick briefing of what you do. First of all you distribute the passwords of each house to the prefects. Second, you plan some of the school activities for the year. Third, you tell the prefects their duties and make sure their doing their jobs right. Fourth, you will meet with Professor Dumbledor once a month to brief each other one what's going on in the school. You two yourselves will also have to meet with each other every other day, and that should be easy for luckily you two are in the same house. You will also roam the halls to make sure no mischief is going on, and you two will be able to deduct points from the houses, but of course you will **not**, deduct just because you want Gryffindor to win, is that understood?"

"Yeah," James said his eye wondering

"Yes Professor," Lily said jotting notes down.

"Now, I must be going soon so I'm going to tell you the house passwords and you're then to report to the prefects, giving them their passwords and telling them their duties. So here are the passwords, Gryffindor is hogswash, Ravenclaw is librota, Hufflepuff is gentlepigsfeet and Slytherin is grotesque. Now I also expect that you two do not take advantage of these passwords. You're both never to step foot into any house but Gryffindor's. We'll know who to find if something strange goes on in one of the houses. Now, Lily you know all of the rules for the prefects so I'll expect you to tell them and James, you will go with her and pay close attention, you need to learn the prefects duties as well as your own. Goodbye," and in a flash Professor McGonagall's head was out of the fire.

"Come on James," Lily said heading towards the door.

"Wait a minute Lily," James said getting up.

"Yes?" She responded tartly

"Why so bitter and distant? Look, I know the two of us haven't gotten along well throughout the years, but you know I've changed. Haven't I? So why don't we just put everything behind us, call a truce and be friends? Plus, with you and I friends, then you and Rissa can hang around with Sirius, Remus and Peter more because you won't be at odds with me. So, truce?" James stuck his hand out.

_Well…_Lily thought _He has changed, and I suppose it would be fun to hang around with the marauders…_

"Alright James, truce," Lily started _Wait a minute, what am I doing, oh come back with something _"but if you do anything stupid, I'm going to cut off your man hood and serve it to you for breakfast." She then accepted the handshake.

"Good, good, now let's go scare those prefects with all of our Headlyness, then enjoy the ride." James said walking out the door. Lily followed him across the hall. She quickly went through what the prefects were to do since most of them were in their second year of being a prefect. Once they were given their passwords and duties James and Lily went down the hall to where their friends were seated. They opened the door to one side Remus and Peter, the other marauder who was slightly plump with dull brown hair and eyes, engaging in conversation while across from them was Nerissa resting her head on Sirius' shoulder with his arm around her, whispering something into her ear.

"Hey there James," Remus said looking up from his conversation.

"Hello there," James replied taking a seat next to Remus.

"How was your official business?" Nerissa asked.

"Oh, it was fine," Lily said seating herself.

"Only fine?" Nerissa asked "Lily, this sort of thing gives you kicks and giggles."

"Well, it was just a bunch of rules and such." Lily said. "But really, do you want to continue talking things that are uninteresting to you?"

"You're right," Sirius said "Anyone see any good quidditch this summer?" Soon everyone but Lily debating about quidditch. _This is so much different from when we all sat together 6 years ago…James was a prick and had played nasty tricks on me, and then made me make a fool out of myself in front of everyone. That's when I vowed to hate him for life…well…looks like that's over. _Lily was absent mindedly staring at him.

"May I be of some service?" James asked interrupting the great debate.

"What?" Lily said snapping back into reality, heat rising in her cheeks.

"Well you've just been staring at me for the past five minutes," James said.

"Ohhh, Lily fancies James, Lily fancies James," Sirius said.

"Actually…" Lily said _Think of something!_ She then muttered something quickly under her breath. "I was trying to see how you could possibly manage to just sit there while you're nose is running"

"What, no its-does anyone have a tissue?" James asked.

"No…" Nerissa said

"Ah, use your robes," Sirius said kicking his feet up on the window.

"That's disgusting," Lily said. "Here," from her pocket she pulled out a tissue and handed it to James, their hands briefly touching, causing Lily's cheeks to get even hotter. A few hours later they had gotten to school. Since all six of them couldn't fit into a horseless carriage, the marauders went into one on their own while Lily and Nerissa went into their own carriage.

"So Lils, you and James weren't snapping at each other. What's with the sudden change of heart?" Nerissa asked while they awaited for another person to join their carriage.

"Your brother changed over the summer," Lily said, "he was actually mature and asked for a truce, so I figured it would be the best thing to do if we were to be head boy and girl, and make it work."

"Wow, I can't bel-" Nerissa started until she was interrupted by;

"OH MY GOSH!" Yelled a high pitched voice. _Oh no, _Lily thought "Lily Evans and Nerissa Potter. It's been ages!"


	6. The Bet

Disclaimer: Moses, do I have to keep going over this? I don't own Harry Potter and what not, and I doubt I ever will…

**Author's Note: Enjoy, yet again (I need to find another word for enjoy…)**

"Chastity, it's only been 2 and a half months…"Nerissa said. It was one of the other three girls that shared their dorm, and by far the most annoying one. Chastity closed the door behind her and sat across from Nerissa and Lily. She flipped her loose brown curls over her tiny shoulder and re adjusted her robes.

"Oh, can't I exaggerate when I haven't seen the people I live with! Oh, and this will be our last year living together how sad. Well, it'll be just a wonderful year! Going to committee meetings, having everyone look up to us, staying out late, going to Hogsmade more." She rambled, her brown eyes wide with excitement. She suddenly stopped and stared at Lily. "Lily, is that a head badge you're wearing? Are you head girl?"

_No, I'm wearing it because it's shiny… _Lily thought "Yes," she sighed.

"I knew you would be!" She squealed "Oh you'll just have to plan some balls! Who's the head boy?" Nerissa shot Lily a glance. Chastity had once dated James in their 4th year, and once he realized she was obsessive and to perky for her own good, they were over and she was still bitter about it.

"James," Lily said quickly,

"James…Potter…?" Chastity asked.

"Yes, my brother is head boy," Nerissa said getting her word in. "

"Well, I trust that you'll make sure that he doesn't blow the school up." She said tartly, completely changing her attitude, making the rest of the ride completely silent. Once the carriage stopped Chastity perked up and left to go visit other people who don't want to see her.

"Thank god that's over with," Nerissa said getting out. The two of them joined the rest of the huge crowd going into the school. The same as every year it was over decorated, yet had all of it's charm.

"You see James?" Lily asked.

"Thought I'd never hear you say that," Nerissa said standing on her tiptoes. "I don't see him,"

"Don't you have the twin connection thing?"

"We're the only ones without it, give me a boost,"

"What?"

"You know, a lift,"

"Oh, right," Lily wrapped her arms around her slightly shorter friend's waist and gave her a lift up.

"I see him!" She yelled. She grabbed Lily and went through the throng of students and somehow managed to find the marauders.

"Rissa love," Sirus said "have a seat, I think the firsties are about to come in soon." Nerissa took a seat next to Sirius, and he wrapped his arm around her waist giving her a kiss on the cheek. Lily, feeling slightly awkward took a seat next to Nerissa. Soon the whole hall was settled and in walked the first years with Professor McGonagall leading them. Some were scared, some excited, but most just shocked. The professor motioned for them to stop and she grabbed the stool with the sorting hat on it.

"When I call your name, you will have the hat placed on your head and be sorted into one of the four houses where you will stay for your time here at Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said. Then the whole hall fell silent as the hat started it's poem.

_For quite a while, I've sorted you all  
Into Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin  
And I do say, I make a good call._

_Now you may wonder about where you'll be placed  
I think I should tell you though  
I don't make my choice with to much haste._

_Fair Gryffindor is where the brave dwell  
Very noble are they all  
But wait, there's more to tell_

_Quick and witty are in Ravenclaw  
Always diligent in their study  
I kid you not, they'll make no flaw_

_Hufflepuff, what a treat  
All loyal in this house  
And most I say, are very sweet_

_Slytherin, the last I tell, but not the least bit small  
Very cunning they are indeed  
And now I have told you all_

_So come now, don't be frightened  
I have not made mistake to this day  
And now you've been enlightened._

As the hat finished the room filled with applause. Then professor McGonagall took out her list. At the same time Lily pulled out her notebook and quill. "Lily, what are you doing?" Nerissa asked

"Making sure I learn all of the first years name. As head I feel it's necessary," Lily replied flipping to the page where she'd made a chart that was divided into four sections, one for each house. In each column she would put a name next to what they looked like.

"When did you have time for that?" Nerissa asked.

"When you were on a date with Sirius…" Lily whispered looking up to see professor McGonagall clearing her throat.

"Veronique Averte," She said. A small girl with short blonde hair held back with a blue headband and big blue eyes that were full of fear went up to the stool and sat. The hat was placed on her head, falling over her eyes and it yelled:

"RAVENCLAW!" The ceremony dragged on for another half hour. In the end Gryffindor got four girls, Georgia, Zoe, Wendy and Ingrid, and six boys, Kyle, Chester, Thomas, Princeton, Daniel and Avery.

"Well, what a wonderful sorting," The headmaster Dumbledore said getting up, "It's going to be a wonderful year, and a wonderful feast. Now, instead of telling you the rules, making you all wait for your feast, our Head Girl Lily thought of a splendid idea. It's a wonderful way for you first years to get acquainted with the older years. You in the older years, sort of adopt a first year and tell them all about Hogwarts, and show them the way. So, now lets eat!" and in an instant food filled the tables.

"Lily, giving suggestions for the school already, and it's only the first day of the term?" Nerissa asked as she served herself some mashed potatoes. "When did you find the time?"

"Once again while you were out with Sirius," Lily said a blush rising to her cheeks as she poured herself some pumpkin juice.

"Jeez Lils, you're making me look bad already," James said with a mouth full of chicken.

"Chew and swallow," Lily scolded

"Yes mother," James said after swallowing, causing Lily's cheeks to blush even more.

"It's so wonderful to start out the year with you two not fighting. It's music to my ears, er, well lack of horrendous music to my ears," Nerissa said smiling like a ninny.

"So I'm not music to your ears?"

"Of course you are Sirius,"

"So I'm horrendous music to your ears?"

"No, you're the lovely music to my ears," Nerissa replied giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Get a room," James said.

"Oh, come off it James," Remus said, "Let the young lovers be, well, lovers,"

"Thank you Remus," Nerissa replied

"But if you two do happen to stumble upon one…"Remus started causing Lily, James, Peter and himself to laugh.

"You're all just depressed because you're sad and lonely," Nerissa mocked.

"Oh, I could find someone if I wanted too," James replied.

"You've dated almost everyone in our year and within two years of us, who would want you now?" Nerissa asked back, her competitive side showing.

"I could get someone if I wanted to!" James replied

"Not until the end of the year,"

"Oh I doubt that,"

"Wanna bet?"

"Fine,"

"Loser lets the other keep all rights to the invisibility cloak,"

"You've got yourself a deal," Both twins said together shaking on it, leaving their little group at the table staring at them. The invisibility cloak was the prized possession of the twins and they always fought over it. _How could they give it up over something so small and, well, stupid? _Lily asked.

"Who wants cake?" Nerissa asked as the dessert appeared.

"I do!" Sirius said helping himself, the mood entirely changing. _This is going to be some year…_ Lily thought.

* * *

**Yeah..about the whole sorting hat poem...It's a little funky but you know...cest la vie.**  



	7. Classes

Disclaimer: Nope…Don't own Harry Potter.

**So here's another chapter. I'm getting a tad bit of writer's block. Silly writers block…**

"Nerissa! Get out of bed!" Lily yelled at Nerissa who was still in bed, and only 15 minutes until breakfast started.

"I don't wanna," She mumbled.

"Nerissa, we've only got 20 minutes until breakfast," Lily exclaimed

"Twenty minutes…" Nerissa said poking her head through her bed curtains. "I only need 10,"

"Everyone else has already left," Lily said

"Well, they haven't mastered the skill of getting ready," Nerissa replied pulling on a pair of jeans. "Which shirt?"

"The red one," Lily replied

"Alrighty," Nerissa said pulling on a robe. "Let's go,"

"But your hair isn't even brushed yet,"

"I'll do that on the way to breakfast," Nerissa replied grabbing her brush as they left the dorm.

"I why we haven't seen the first prank of the year yet from your brother," Lily noted

"Good point. I saw him and his box of tricks out on our birthday, but that was the last I saw of any plans, and they were quite vague."

"Maybe they're finally not going to pull one with James head boy and all,"

"Oh, I doubt that," Rissa said "I remember mum grounded him after pulling a prank on granddad when we were 13, and he still went ahead and pranked mum the next day,"

"Doesn't sound to surpris-" Lily started turning the corner to see a great hall filled with laughing students and frantic teachers. Above the Slytherin table the greasy Severus Snape, James' rival since 1st year, flying over the ceiling.

"Told you," Nerissa replied in a chuckle.

"He looks like a deflating balloon," Lily said as they walked through the throng of students laughing at Snape.

"Do you think it's a bit to flashy?" James asked as Lily and Nerissa sat down.

"Not really," Lily said helping herself to some eggs.

"Wait for it," Sirius said, "Now!" Suddenly in the space above them fireworks went off turning into a roaring lion.

"Nice touch," Nerissa replied.

"It took us four different charm spells, and some of your mum's tulips, to make that," Remus said with pride.

"Mr. Potter," Said a harsh voice from behind them.

"Yes Professor McGonagall?" James replied sweetly,

"I would like an explanation for this," She said sternly.

"For what? Snape flying? Well some genius must have done it. I being only a student with fair grades would not know,"

"Mr. Potter," She said her voice growing with anger

"Why, Professor, are you implying that James sent Snape flying?" Sirius asked.

"Mr. Potter, with you as-"

"Professor," Remus butted in "If I do say so myself, James has never been one for charms, and would not have been able to pull off these fireworks. Plus, if James here only just saw Snape but for a moment yesterday, how could he have pulled this off?" Professor McGonagall just stared at them and handed out their schedules and walked off to continue her schedule giving.

"Good save there Remus my boy," James said "Now let's see what classes are today. Oahu, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, lunch, then Herbology."

"Well at least it's not as bad as last years," Peter said quietly.

"A good point indeed wormtail," Remus said taking a bite of hash browns.

"Lily, James," said a voice from behind them "I was wondering if you two could come to my office after dinner today,"

"Of course Professor Dumbledore," Lily said immediately.

"Good, good. Just come up to the head table when you're both finished. Don't eat to fast though," Dumbledore said turning "Oh, and I must say boys, a good joke to start out the year, I thought the fireworks were very, eye catching," Dumbledore then walked off leaving them all in silence. Lily broke it by saying:

"Well would you look at the time? Come on Nerissa, we'll be late if we don't get our books,"

"Alright, see you all later," Nerissa said grabbing her brush.

"Wait!" James said, "I'm coming too," James said running to catch up with Lily and Nerissa. "So, excited for classes?"

"Not especially," Nerissa replied.

"Oh, Rissa, you're never excited for classes," Lily said "This is our last year at Hogwarts, you should value our class time,"

"Not when there's Defense Against the Dark Arts," Nerissa replied dully.

"Rissa! That class is vital to survive in times of peril," Lily said.

"The closest time I've ever been to peril was James setting my hair on fire when we were 4 ½ ,"

"I remember that, my first prank ever," James said "Good times, good times,"

"There's got to be something exciting about your schedule," Lily said.

"You're right, there's no History of Magic and I have Ancient Runes everyday," Nerissa said.

"See," Lily said triumphantly.

"Ancient Runes everyday? I never knew my sister was such a bore," James said

"At least I'm not taking Divinations. That class is boring," Nerissa responded

"It is not, watching Professor O'Hera tell someone their going to die every year is classic," James said

"But do you get any educational value from it?" Nerissa mocked.

"No, another reason why to take it," James said

"James, don't you want to excel?" Lily asked.

"What for? To get a good job?" James asked

"Well that's part of it,"

"I've got quidditch," James replied. "Plus half the work they give us isn't really that important," Lily just shook her head.

"Speaking of quidditch," Nerissa said "When is practice going t'start?"

"Good question…" James said "We should have a meeting about that shouldn't we?"

"Well, as co-captains of the teem I think we should," Nerissa said.

"Uhh…Do you have a free class tomorrow after lunch?"

"I do indeed,"

"Then we'll meet them in the common room,"

"Good,"

"Hogwash" Lily said to the Fat Pink lady, who swung open. Lily and Nerissa ran up to their dorm room, stuffed their school bags with all their books and note books, and walked back to the common room to see James sitting down on the couch, his legs kicked up on the arm rest.

"Finally, now off to a long boring lesson of Defense Against the Dark Arts," He said as he opened the door. They finally arrived at the Defense Against the Dark Arts room where at the front of the class at his desk sat Professor Grinhime. There were a few other 7th years at the tables. Lily and Nerissa sat at a table in the very center, while James sat at the table next to them. Soon the whole class arrived, and Professor Grinhime first gave them a "You're 7th years now, you need to think about the future," speech, droning on, and on, even causing Lily to lower her eyelids for a minute. Once it was finally over Remus and Nerissa went off to Ancient Runes, Lily to History of Magic, and Sirius and James of to divination.

"So James, are you seriously going to do that bet with Rissa?" Sirius asked while Professor O'Hera droned on about Chastity's death.

"Of course," He said tracing his finger around the tea cup.

"Well who are you going after?"

"Who else?"

"Lily?"

"That's right,"

"James, Lily will think you're only doing it because of the bet,"

"I'll get her to forget about it. Look, I've been after Lily for years, and she's finally warmed up to me. The bet is just a bonus."

"Whatever you say mate,"

"Mr. Black, can you tell me what your tea leaves say?" Professor O'Hera asked walking over to their table.

"Uh, well, they're telling me, that someone I'm close to, is going to have something blow up in their face." He replied looking at James


	8. Getting Along

Disclaimer: Must I repeat it….I don't own Harry Potter

**So…I've managed to write another chapter. Woohoo. Oh, and I've been looking back at some of the older chapters, and thought I've done spell check, but on some I have some typos. Sorry 'bout those…Enjoy .**

**

* * *

**

"We survived the first day of classes," Nerissa said walking to the common room after Herbology

"Oh it wasn't so bad," Lily said shifting her school bag to the other shoulder.

"Eh, it would be better if this bag weren't so heavy,"

"Rissa love, did you say your bag was heavy?" Sirius said from behind "Let me take that from you,"

"Thank you Sirius," Nerissa said giving Sirius a quick peck.

"Jeeze," James said coming up to Lily "Makes you a little jealous, eh?"

"Just a bit," Lily said _Wait…why am I admitting this to James?_ "But it also makes you at how Sirius is struggling to carry both of their bags,"

"Good point, I wonder how long he's going to make it without collapsing."

"Looks like he's starting to tremble,"

"And with only 10 more steps to go, will he make it?" Sirius managed to say Hogwash and the Pink Lady swung open. "I'm in shock," James said walking through the door to see Sirius collapsed on the couch , his head in Nerissa's lap. "When I said get a room I meant one that I was in," James said taking a seat in the armchair next to them. Nerissa just glared at her brother then said:

"So who's going to die in divinations this year?"

"Chastity," Sirius said.

"Finally," Lily said.

"Lily, did you just say finally to someone's death prediction?" Remus asked in shocked

"Well," Lily said blush rising to her cheeks

"Evans has a backbone," James said in admiration. "And a brain, which I know would love to help me with my Herbology homework."

"What do you say?"

"Please?"

"Alright," Lily said moving over to the armchair next to James getting out her Herbology homework. "But after we have to talk about the committee meeting that's coming up,"

"Fine," James said.

"I'm in shock," Remus said to Nerissa and Sirius, "They're not biting each other's heads off and on top of that they're working in harmony. How long is this going to last?"

"Forever" Sirius and Nerissa said at once. Remus raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oh come on Remus, look how much better together they are now that they're getting along," Nerissa said "Why would they want to keep bickering again?"

---

"Alright, so James, over the summer I wrote some of the issues that need to be dealt with," Lily said at their table in the common room. "Here they are,"

"Wow, you did your homework," James said. "Let's see, more unity between the houses, more togetherness between the years, more activities to be done throughout the year, more student help groups, more balls. Good work Evans,"

"Thank you. You see I figured that at the meeting we could take some polls about what needs to be brought up, and what students would be willing to do,"

"That's a good idea. We can talk to Dumbledore about it tonight at our meeting," James said.

"Good," Lily said _Maybe with James as head boy isn't so bad at all…_ she thought. "Wow, it's time for dinner already,"

"Hallelujah," James said getting up grabbing his bag and opening the door, "After you,"

"Why thank you," Lily said following James.

---

"Good evening Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said coming in.

"Good evening," Lily said.

"Follow me," He said getting up. "A good first day of classes, don't you think?"

"Yes sir," Lily said.

"Anything you'd like to add Mr. Potter," Dumbledore asked "You're unusually quiet,"

"Oh, classes, were the same as usual," he said taking in the sights. They soon arrived at a golden statue.

"Burtonoram," Dumbledore said, and the statue soon turned away and a staircase appeared. Lily and James both followed Dumbledore up the stairs and stared in amazement at the wonder of his office. "Have a seat," He said gesturing to the chairs across from a big desk. "Now, the matter is I just need to coordinate everything in the school with you. So, the committee meeting is going to be two weeks from this Sunday. It will be held in the Great Hall. It's completely student run, and you two will get to sit at the head table, and everyone else shall seat themselves at the front of their tables. And it's only for 7th years, but I assure you that no years younger shall be in it. I'll trust you'll keep things running smoothly."

"Of course," Lily said "Would you like to-"

"That's quite alright Ms. Evans. I trust your plans for the school. I'll find out next time when they've been more finalized." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Thank you professor," James said.

"Oh, and if you'd like grab some Bertie Botts on the way out," Dumbledore said as they left. James grabbed a box and started munching on it on their way back to the common room.

"That was interesting," James said.

"Really," Lilly asked "How so?"

"Oh, it's just Dumbledore was almost business like. I've never really seen that side of him. I've always seen the more hippy side of him.

"You're right, for once," Lily said

"Hey," James said "Are you insinuating that I'm not smart,"

"No, you're just not right most of the time that's all,"

"I never knew you could be so, dare I say, mean,"

"Well you've never really known me now have you,"


	9. Strange Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**So, here's another chapter. Woo hoo.**

The days went by fairly quickly, even if the classes long and boring, the homework endless, and the Lily and James together time, increasing more and more. Finally rolled around the eve of the committee meeting. "Rissa?" Lily asked late that night from her bed, after everyone was asleep.

"Wha?" Nerissa asked sleepily.

"I can't sleep,"

"I noticed,"

"Did I wake you?"

"Yes,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's no problem,"

"I'll just go to the common room then,"

"Alright,"

"Sweet dreams Rissa,"

"Nighty nigh.." And Nerissa went back into her snore filled sleep. Lily opened the curtains of her bed, grabbed one of her many books, put on her slippers and went down to the common room. Surprise, surprise, who else was sitting on the couch but James Potter. It was almost like their ordeal in his living room the other night, but now they weren't at each other's throats.

"Hmm, Lily, you seem to be staying up past your bed time. You must be spending to much time with me," James said looking up from his book.

"Oh ha ha," She said taking a seat next to him putting her book down next to her.

"We must be turning to regular insomniacs," James said.

"I guess so. If only we had a sleeping potion," She said.

"It's not so bad really, at least we're insomniacs together,"

"But I want to be rested up for the meeting tomorrow,"

"Oh right, that's tomorrow,"

"James!"

"I'm just kidding. Now if you don't mind I'd like to continue my book,"

"As would I," Lily said opening her book up. She soon got lost into her book, so lost she happened to doze off, as did James.

"_Look at him, isn't he wonderful," Lily said. She was sitting in a hospital bed and in her arms was a loud blue bundle that she was lovingly gazing at.  
"He sure is, and he has your eyes," said a comforting male voice next to her. It sounded so familiar. Lily looked over to see who was next to her and it was…James Potter!_

"AAHHHH!" Lily screamed waking up. _Where am I?_ she thought. _I must have fallen asleep, and on a comfortable pillow too, now where's my book…_

"Oh man, did I have a weird…Lily, why are you on top of me?" James asked from behind.

"What?" She asked _Oh my…_

"We must have fallen asleep while we were reading. What time is it?" He asked.

"I don't know," she said immediately getting off of James and grabbing her book. "The clock says it's…7 AM! I HAVE TO GET READY! THE MEETINGS IN FOUR HOURS!" Lily frantically ran up the stairs.

"We have four whole hours," James said to himself. "I'm going back to bed," And he calmly walked up to his dorm.

---

"Good morning," Nerissa said very sing-song like, walking out of her bed curtains.

"Good morning," Lily said flipping through her notebooks.

"What are you working on? Homework? You always finish that on Saturday," Nerissa said walking over taking a seat on Lily's bed.

"No! Rissa, the meeting is today! I have to get ready!"

"Lily, it's only 9:30, the meetings not for another hour and a half,"

"But James and I have to be there a half hour before everyone else,"

"Lils, have you eaten breakfast?"

"I don't have time!"

"Come Lily," Nerissa said going over to Lily's closet picking out a denim skirt and a red sweater. "You get changed into this, take a deep breath, and we'll go grab some breakfast."

"But!"

"Lils, come now. If you don't eat then you'll kill me for not making sure you ate," Nerissa said pulling on a black ribbed sweater and light wash blue jeans.

"Alright,"

"Good you're dressed, let's go," Nerissa said grabbing Lily by the arm.

---

"OK, James first we're going to have to you know give them a little introduction," Lily said "And after we do that then we'll present them the issues, ask if they have any, poll, then establish the winners and then it should be over."

"Righty oh," James said

"Would you like to introduce or present the issues?"

"Um…Introduce?"

"Good, good, you've got more popularity status here, they'll like that. While I'm presenting the issues and what they are, could you get a portable chalkboard and a tally chalk?"

"From where?"

"The supply room,"

"And where's that?"

"When you leave the great hall, turn right and you'll see the knight with the Hufflepuff shield. Give it the password videre and it should reveal the supply room door. It should only take you five or ten minutes, and then when you get back we'll start the votes."

"Alrighty, is that it?"

"I suppose so…"Lily said.

"Good," James said sitting on the table. "We can just relax then,"

"How can you talk about relax-"

"Lily darling!" Yelled that eerily annoying voice.

"Oh, Chastity," Lily said her tone dropping and mood completely changed. "You're here fifteen minutes early…"

"Oh, I know. I thought I should come here and make sure I supported my dorm mate," She said walking up to the table completely ignoring James.

"But you would have come here anyway, it's required for 7th years to come,"

"Oh, but by getting here early I can make sure you're nice and calm,"

"But can't you see that she's calm and collected," James said putting an arm around her almost like she was on display, making her almost melt. At that Chastity didn't know what to say, so she just glared and walked over to the table where she took a seat and got out her compact.

"Thanks," Lily said wriggling out of James' arms to get her notebook. "Do you have what you're going to say?"

"I got it covered trust me. Oh look, her comes my sister dear and my mischievous friends," James said waving. They waved back and took their seats. Lily herself sat down and started tapping her fingers. James took the seat beside her and placed his hands over hers and gave her a reassuring look as the other 7th years started filing in.

"Alrighty," James said standing up. He took his wand to his throat and said "Maximus. **(AN: I couldn't remember the word they use…sorry bout that)** Ahem," The whole hall then fell silent.


	10. Butterbeers

**AN: This chapter's kind of long, but on the plus side, my writers block is gone. Oooh, that sort of rhymed. Enjoy:**

**

* * *

**

"So everyone," James started. "As you know I'm head boy James Potter, and this is Lily Evans head girl, I would hope that you'd know this. So the whole point of these meetings throughout the year are to present issues, discuss them, decide what we're going to do. All sorts of fun stuff like that.  
"We have a list here of what issues we think are important, or things we want to do throughout the school. I suppose if you feel that you have any issues you should present them. Once all the issues are presented, we're going to poll which are most important and then once it's decided lunch will start. Sound good? Well, it better because you get no choice," James then undid the spell and walked off to the supply room leaving Lily standing there.

_Hrmm…Where is this supply room? _James thought _Alright, wait, was it on the right or left? Damn. And I can't go back and interrupt her, maybe if I make a subtle gesture from all the way back here she'll point while still talking… _James stood there at the very end of the great hall and waited as Lily talked to everyone about what some of the issues were, and she wasn't ever looking his way. _Alright, being subtle isn't working…maybe if I walk back and forth she'll notice me…_ So James started walking to the right, but on his way he didn't notice that his shoelace had come untied and he tripped, causing a huge thud to ring throughout the great room _That can get her attention too…_

"James?" She asked in a why-the-hell-aren't-you-getting-my-chalkboard-and-tally-chalk tone.

"Which way again?" He asked getting up dusting himself off.

"Right," She sighed.

"Okiedoke," He said walking away. The meeting went on fairly fast after that. By the time they had agreed that there should be student help groups, more balls, more activities and more unity between the years. As soon as Lily was gathering up her things other years started piling in for lunch.

"Good job Lily," James said as they walked over to the Gryffindor table. "Nothing bad happened, no one blew-" and then a huge fart was heard throughout the room.

"MR. POTTER!" Professor McGonagall screamed causing the whole hall to go through a fit of laughter.

---

"Why are we making these fliers again?" James asked "I could be spending my time either sleeping because its bloody early, pulling off some sort of joke or making sure Sirius isn't doing anything to my sister, or eating breakfast,"

"James, as head boy and girl we need to make sure we follow through with what we talked about at the meeting, so by planning an activity to make more activities throughout the year we need to make sure people know about it," Lily said delicately decorating hers.

"Then why don't we use magic to copy them?"

"They're more personalized this way, and students will be more drawn to look at them if they're not all the same,"

"Isn't there some other way to make it known?"

"Of course there are,"

"Then why aren't we doing that?"

"We are,"

"We are?"

"Yes,"

"Then what's the point with the fliers?"

"To make sure that everyone remembers. The announcement from Dumbledore at dinner a week beforehand isn't going to make sure they remember. Neither is the remind from teachers the day before. Plus with these fliers that will go around the school and in the houses, they'll know more information,"

"Lily,"

"Yes?"

"You're crazy," Lily just glared at him and went back to her work.

"Good morning," Sirius said sleepily walking down the stairs with Remus and Peter

"Up so early?" Remus asked. "That's not like you at all James,"

"I have to make fliers…want to help?"

"Maybe after breakfast," Remus said.

"Are you coming?" Peter asked.

"Yes," James replied

"No you're not," Lily said

"What?"

"I said you're not going to breakfast. We should finish these fliers, take them to breakfast when we're done, then post them around the school. It's the most practical approach,"

"But I'm hungry,"

"Tough,"

"And the first quidditch match is in a week, I should start building my strength," James said as his last defense.

"Think of it this way James, the faster you work, the faster we eat,"

"Fine,"

"Have fun Prongs," Sirius said. Soon all sorts of students left for breakfast. The last one down was who else, but Nerissa,

"Good morning," She chirped giving Lily a hug.

"You're friend is a slave driver," James protested.

"No she's not," she said sitting on Lily.

"Nerissa, you're in the way," Lily protested.

"That's because you've probably made almost 80 fliers, and my poor brother is starving. Let's say we all go eat and then you can post your fliers and whatnot,"

"Alright," Lily said "now will you get off me?"

"Of course,"

"Good," Lily said getting up and posting a flier on the bulletin.

"How did you do that?" James asked.

"Practice,"

"Let's go," Lily said Grabbing all of the fliers,

---

"I think we've done good work James," Lily said posting the last flier on the side of the great hall door.

"So do I," James said "Such good work that we deserve a trip to Hogsmade,"

"But James, the special 7th year trip to hogsmade isn't until mid October. It's only late September,"

"But there are other ways my dear," James said.

"What?"

"Come on,"

"James, we're going to get in trouble,"

"Oh balderdash,"

"Well, then I haven't got any money on me,"

"I do, we're going,"

"If we get caught,"

"We won't, now stop your worrying," James said "Ahh, here we are,"

"We're in front of a Gargoyle**(AN: yeah...I kind of forgot what that was too…)** James…how's that going to get us to Hogsmade?"

"Watch," James took a look around to see if anyone was watching, then quickly did something to the gargoyle and it swung open. "After you milady," Lily skeptically walked in and James right behind her, closing the gargoyle.

"It's dark in here," Lily said a little creeped out "Lumos," and with a swish of her wand the hall immediately lit up.

"Good good, now it's this way," And the two of them took a short walk through the tunnel until they reached a trap door above them. "I'll give you a boost, you're too short"

"Fine, but if you come close to touching my butt I'm going to kill you," Lily said.

"I won't, I won't," James said bending down to lift her at the thigh. Lily then pushed open the trap door and climbed up. James jumped up and lifted himself up.

"Where are we?"

"The storage of Honeydukes,"

"How did you find out about this?"

"I have my ways," Come now. James led her out of Honeydukes so they were unnoticed and onto the streets of Hogsmade. "See, I told you we wouldn't get caught. Now let's go to the Three Broomsticks, and have a butter beer."

"Alright, sounds good to me,"

"Here we are, you find us a table and I'll go grab us our drinks," James said walking off to the bar. Lily found a table near the window and seated herself staring out into the street. _This is actually slightly fun, I never knew James was like this, so gentleman-like_. "Butter beer?"

"Thank you," Lily said grabbing the bottle and taking a sip. "So, while we're here why don't we discuss some of the head business,"

"Let's not and say we did. Lily you're putting to much time into this whole head girl thing. Let's just relax,"

"But this is a perfect opportunity to discuss,"

"Lily,"

"Alright, alright,"

"Good," James said "So you're coming to the big match tomorrow, right,"

"Of course," Lily said "I may not be ecstatic about quidditch, but I do enjoy watching it."

"We're going against Hufflepuff, an easy win if you ask me,"

"Well, yes, they're seaker isn't nearly as good as you,"

"Did you just say that I did well at something?"

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just surprised. Would you like another butterbeer?"

"Well, I probably shouldn't…"

"It's no problem, I'll go get you one," Three more butterbeers later Lily was laughing up a storm, and for no reason at all.

"Lily, are you alright?" James asked bewildered.

"Of course I am Jamesy," Lily replied loudly and in hysterics "I'm perfectly fine, the question is are **you** alright?"

"I am…Lily are you drunk?"

"Of course, hic, not. I already told you, I'm perfectly fine, hic" She said, going into another fit of laughter, causing quite the scene. "There's no alcohol in butterbeer you silly head."

"I think we should go back to the school Lily, it's past lunch and I think people are going to wonder where we went off to,"

"Aww, come on Jamesy, aren't you having fun, hic?"

"Come on Lily," James said getting up.

"I don't wanna,"

"Lily,"

"I said I don't wanna,"

"Let's go," James said taking her arms helping her up.

"Ahahaha, you're so, hic, funny James," Lily said as they were walking back to Honeydukes, James still supporting her.

"Lily, do you think you could walk on your own?"

"O'course I can," She said. James let go and she started to wobble, and he grabbed her before she fell.

"Can you walk faster?" James asked. Lily just responded in laughing. People were starting to stare. "Lily if we don't get back in time we're going to get in trouble…"

"Psh, trouble, hic,"

"You know what, do you mind if I carry you?"

"Hic," Was her only response.

"That's it," James then lifted Lily over his shoulder.

"You're so, hic, strong James," James just shook his head and walked into the back of Honeydukes, trying to be as unnoticed as possible. Which was hard with Lily laughing so loudly. James walked back through the tunnel as quick as he could until he reached the gargoyle.

"Lily, can you try and be quiet in the halls?" James asked putting her down, holding her up by her arms.

"You're kinda cute James," Was her response. _Oh, why can't she tell me that when she's sober?_

"Lily, this isn't the-" And he was cut off with a kiss from Lily. _Bloody hell, she's a good kisser. Wait…If I take advantage of this, and she finds out when she's sober, she's going to kill me and then this would never actually happen. Plus it's not real, she's drunk. Damnit._ "Come one Lily," James said breaking off the kiss.

"Awww," Lily said pouting. "Pleeaase,"

"No, let's go," James said opening the gargoyle. He made sure no one was around, closed it up, threw Lily over his shoulder and ran back to Gryffindor.

"There you are Prongs," Remus said looking up from some work. "Why is Lily over your shoulder?"

"It's a long story. Where's Nerissa?"

"She's off with Sirius," Peter said.

"Damnit,"

"Hi Remus, hi Peter. Isn't James, hic, strong?" Lily said. "He's got a nice, hic, butt too," Remus and Peter just looked confused.

"Okay, we went to Hogsmade after putting up all of the posters, Lily had four butterbeers and now she's like this." James said in a whisper so no one else would hear, putting Lily down on the couch and sitting next to her while she played with her hair.

"But butterbeers don't have any alcohol in them," Remus said.

"I know that, but then why is she like this?" James asked. "She's going to kill me.

"Well why haven't you put a silencing spell on her? Silenzio," Remus said with a flick of his wand, and Lily was then muted.

"Thanks Moony," James said "Now when is my sister coming back?"

"What?" Nerissa asked popping in.

"Rissa!" James exclaimed "Thank God you're here!" He said giving her a hug of relief.

"Its good to see you too Prongs," Sirius said from behind.

"Why are you so happy to see me?" Nerissa asked.

"Lily's drunk,"

"What! What did you do to her?" Rissa said looking down.

"Well, we went to Hogsmade, and she had four butterbeers and now she's like this,"

"You idiot!" She said giving him a good whack on the head.

"What did I do?"

"Lily's allergic to an ingredient in the butterbeers. It gives her the same side affects as if she were drunk. Well we can't take her to the hospital wing or they'll kill you for going to Hogsmade. I'll just put her to sleep for a couple hours and when she wakes up she'll just have a slight headache," Nerissa said. She then put Lily instantly to sleep with her wand.

"Should we just leave her here?" James asked.

"Well, we'll of course stay with her," Nerissa said. "I'll let you explain it to her when she wakes up."

---

_Oh my, I have a terrible headache. Why am I here on the couch in the common room? What time is it?_ Lily thought to herself sitting up.

"She's awake!" Nerissa said. Lily opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. _What's going on?_

"Oh right," Remus said. He then undid her silence spell.

"What's going on?" Lily demanded.

"Well remember when we went to Hogsmade?" James asked from the end of the couch.

"Vaguely," Lily replied

"Well, you kind of had to many butterbeers and got drunk, in a sense," He said.

"Oh my," Lily said turning as red as her hair.

"Don't worry though," Nerissa said. "Jamesy here took good care of you, by taking you strait to me,"

"Thank you," Lily mumbled.

"What was that?" James asked.

"I said thank you," Lily said a little louder.

"I didn't quite hear you there Lily, speak up,"

"Thank you!" She said.


	11. Qudditch

**AN: Hmm..It seems I've forgotten the disclaimer on a couple chapters...but I think everyone' knows I don't own it so I feel no need to continue posting them. I'm glad you all loved Lily's same-side-affects-as-drunkness. I always imagined her as a funny drunk. . Enjoy le chapter  
**

* * *

"Rissa, are you sure you have to play?" Sirius asked holding onto Nerissa "I don't want you to get hit with a bludger," 

"That's what my bat is for silly," Nerissa said outside of the locker room.

"Oh come off it Sirius, you've seen her play before," James said coming out of the locker room. "You better hope the other team doesn't get hit by her."

"Good luck love," Sirius said ignoring James' comment and giving her a kiss.

"He's so adorable, isn't he?" Nerissa said as Sirius left.

"If adorable means sickening, yes," James replied. Nerissa just stuck her tongue out and walked to the entrance.

---

"There's Padfoot," Remus said as Sirius took a seat next to Lily.

"I just had to make sure Rissa knew I cared," Sirius says.

"Oh, I think she knows. I think the dozen roses at breakfast explained it," Lily said.

"Do you have the banner?" Sirius asked.

"Of course I do," Lily said.

"Look, they're coming out," Peter said pointing to the field. Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor side as Nerissa and James led their team out onto the field. Then cheers exploded from the Hufflepuff side as the captain, Nathan Francis led his team. Madame Hooch silenced them all with her hands and the loudspeaker came on.

"Good morning everyone," echoed Ravenclaw 6th year Matthew Simmons "a wonderful day for quidditch. Facing off each other today will be Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. It looks like co-captains James and Nerissa Potter from Gryffindor are shaking hands with captain Nathan Francis. They're now mounting their brooms. There goes the snitch, and the quaffle. Madame Hooch has blown her whistle and the bludgers have been set off let the game begin!

And it looks like Gryffindor's Maddie Hanniran's got the quaffle. Look at her go! But wait, Hufflepuff's Rodney Velanto is right on her tail. He's catching up, ooh, hit in the arm by a bludger. A good whack from co-captain Nerissa Potter. Unfortunate for Rodney though."

"Let's put up the banner," Sirius said. With the flick of his wand their red and gold banner went up with the air that read 'We love our twins!' and had twin lions underneath, one with a bat and the other with a seeker looming above it's head.

"Looks like the Potter's have some fans. Look at the craftsmanship of that banner. Hanniran is going to go for the goal, and keeper Eli Witmore just barely misses catching it. Ten points to Gryffindor! Dare I say, is that James Potter going after something? So early? Could it really be the snitch?"

"It's too early!" Sirius yelled.

"You're right," Lily said "The games only gone on for five minutes,"

"Well anything goes in quidditch," Remus said.

"It looks like Allie Groutney is on James' tail. It looks like Francis smacked that bludger right to James' stomach. Not if his sister can help it, she's smacked it right back to Francis. Oh look, it looks like they're playing game of catch, but with a bludger and with bats. So it's more, smack the bludger at each other. Oh no! Nerissa's been hit by the other bludger, from Hufflepuff's Sean Belmont, and down she goes!"

"NERISSA!" Sirius screamed ready to jump out of their viewing box.

"Padfoot!" Remus said grabbing Sirius by the robe. "She'll be alright,"

"And Potter's up again after that fall. There's a tough one right there. And her brother's just dodged another bludger coming his way. Fancy flying there James. And here comes Gryffindor's other beater, Gregory Thomas, ready to defend his seeker. Look at that save by Gryffindor's keeper Daphne Abbott, she throws the quaffle to Hannarin and Hannarin's going off with it. Oh my God, James Potter did see the snitch after all and he's so close, and Groutney is still close on his tail. Did he? Yes he did! He caught the snitch! This must have been the fastest game in all Hogwarts history I tell you. Gryffindor wins!" And soon more cheers exploded from the Gryffindor seats, and the banner flew even higher in the air.

---

"RISSA!" Sirius yelled with joy, crushing Nerissa in a hug.

"Good to see you too love," She gasped back into her regular clothing.

"Are you hurt? Let's go to the hospital wing!" Sirius said scooping Nerissa up. Right as Lily, Remus and Peter came in.

"Hello and goodbye Lils!" Nerissa said from Sirius' arms

"Good job today!" Lily yelled.

"Thanks!"

"Those two," Remus said shaking his head. "Hey James! Good job mate,"

"Yeah, good job," Peter said.

"Thank you, thank you," James said taking a bow. "Why Lily, I'm surprised to see you here,"

"Can't I come to tell you good job? Plus I was going to say good job to your sister, but Sirius dashed off with her to the hospital wing," Lily said.

"I do suppose you can say good job to the best seeker ever," James said flexing.

"Your ego is showing," Lily said.

"Really? Well, isn't my ego just sexy?"

"Ha, ha," Remus said "Let's go back to the common room, shall we?"

In the common room, once James walked in with Remus, Lily and Peter an eruption of cheers broke out. "Oh James! You did such a good job!" Chastity exclaimed. _What is she doing on him! _Lily thought glaring at her angrily, _I thought she hated him. She needs to get off of him! _

"Uh…Thanks," James said pushing her off, very confused. _Good, good, he pushed her off._

"I'm sorry I've been such a prat to you lately," Chastity said "But once I saw you play today, I completely forgave you,"

"Right…" James said noticing Lily's glare at Chastity. "But really, I must be off, to do some head work with Lily. I thought I'd come to the celebration for just a moment to talk to my adoring fans," Lily looked at him quizzically and James just gave her a go-along-with-it look.

"Right, we have to uh, continue to work on the activity coming up," Lily said. "I'll go grab my things," Lily rushed up the stairs, grabbed her bag with all of her head things inside of it, then rushed back down, to see Nerissa and Sirius in the room, Nerissa in Sirius' arms still.

"Where are you going?" Nerissa asked.

"James and I are going to do some head work," Lily said. Sirius and Nerissa just looked at James.

"You mean to say that my brother is going to give up the opportunity for a party, to go and do work?" Nerissa asked.

"That's right," James said from behind her. "Padfoot, why are you still carrying my sister? She must be fine now, and you look like you're about to fall."

"Just-to-make-sure-she-doesn't-do-anything-on-her-own. She-needs-to-recover." He gasped.

"I'm fine Sirius, I told you," Nerissa protested.

"I would suggest you put her down on the couch if you don't want her on her feet," Remus said.

"Well you two sort that out, we're going to go," James said grabbing Lily and running out the door. "Hallelujah," James exclaimed.

"Why are you so excited? You love those sorts of parties," Lily said.

"Oh, well, I didn't want to be near Chastity. She would have been clinging onto me the whole time," James said. "And, we'll just have our own little party outside, if it's alright with you,"

"It's fine with me. It was a little to loud anyway,"

"Good, good," The two of them walked to one of the various tree outside. The two of them stayed out their, forgetting about lunch, and didn't go back inside until it was twilight.

---

"There you are Prongs," Sirius said as James took a seat in the great hall. "How much did you two plan?"

"Oh, right, we didn't actually plan anything…" James said.

"Then what did you two do?" Sirius asked.

"We just talked,"

"Talked? The whole time?"

"Yeah, it was really nice,"

"No wonder why you looks so funny,"

"I do?"

"Yeah, you look all love-stricken,"

"Well I might just be,"

---

"Lily!" Nerissa said as Lily sat across from her. "You look different,"

"How so?" Lily asked serving herself some soup.

"Well, you look, love-stricken."

"Good joke,"

"No seriously, what did you two do out there? Plan out the whole year?"

"Oh, no, we just talked the whole time,"

"Then you must be love-stricken,"

"I am not!" Lily said her face turning a shade of red.

"Oh look, your blushing. Oh that's so cute. Lily's got a crush on my brother. Hey if you two get married then you'll be my sister-in law!"

"Rissa, that's crazy," Lily said. _I can't be in love with James Potter. Can I? No of course not! _

"Whatever you say Lily," Nerissa said.

"Stop looking at me like that! We already talked about this over the summer!"

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch Lils,"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are,"

"Rissa!

"Fine, fine,"


	12. Upholding an Image

**AN: Oh man everybody, thank you for the reviews. . They make my soul quite happy. But anyways, I finished this loverly fic, so I should be putting them up a day at a time. It's quite smashing if I do say so myself. Enjoy:**

**

* * *

**Soon the days went by quickly, the activity of special potions demonstration done by Professor Slughorn. It wasn't the most thrilling thing, but not an entire waste of time. The second committee meeting was now upon them, the main topic Halloween.

"As you all know," Lily said "Halloween is coming up. And one of the things we wanted to happen more throughout the course of the year was to have balls, so why not a Halloween ball?" Everyone started talking with each other with nods of agreement.

"All in favor?" James asked. Almost all of the 7th years raised their hands in approval. "Good, we'll be meeting with Dumbledore tonight, so we'll bring it up then,"

"In the meantime," Lily said "We'll need to assign positions to various things that need to be done. Decorations anyone?" Chastity immediately raised her hand.

"Anyone?" James asked. Some girls from Hufflepuff, and the other girls in Gryffindor raised their hands.

"Alright, you're all on it," Lily said writing everything down in her note book. "Who can get entertainment?" A boy from Ravenclaw raised his hand "Alright Wayne," Lily said writing his name down.

"We're also going to need doormen," James said.

"Doormen?" Lily asked.

"You know, two big muscular blokes to stand at the door and say if you're in or out,"

"But it's a ball, you don't have doormen at a ball,"

"Well, if you're not in costume then you can't come in to the ball,"

"Fine, who wants to be the doormen. Alright Henry and Victor," Lily said writing down the names of the two big Slytherins. "Now, should we have prizes for the costumes, you know, just for the fun of it. Like, prettiest costume and scariest costume, best couple costume, and most original,"

"All in favor?" All the 7th years raised their hands in agreement. "Good, so should we just use the ideas Lily threw out there?" Many of the various years nodded "Alright," Lily took note of everything.

"Now, next week when we have the 7th years only trip to Hogsmade, we can get everything we need there, and I'm positive that Dumbledore will agree to this so unless you get notice, the ball is on. I think we should have it a half hour after the feast. That way everyone will have time to get ready and then it will go till around midnight or so."

"And now I think it would be time for lunch, because here come the professors, meeting adjourned," James said. He and Lily both moved from the teacher's table to their own and soon all of the other students started filing in.

"Alright Sirius, we've got to decide what we're going to be," Nerissa said in her competitive voice.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Don't you want to win best couple costume?"

"Of course,"

"Then we have to start planning now!"

"Alright, got any ideas,"

"None at all,"

"Damn,"

"You two have a couple weeks you know," Remus said.

"But this is competition my boy, and Nerissa here when faced in competition just has to win," James teased.

"I don't have to win, it'd just be nice," Nerissa said.

"Right," James replied rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on now you two, this is supposed to be a ball, and balls are supposed to be fun, so let's not go crazy, shall we?" Lily said.

"Fine," The twins responded.

"So Lils what kind of prizes are there going to be?" Sirius asked.

"I was thinking something like food from Honeydukes," Lily said. "Everyone likes food,"

"As long as it's chocolaty," Nerissa said.

"But what if they're allergic?" James asked.

"Who would be allergic to chocolate?"

"I don't know, somebody who's allergic to it?"

"James,"

"What?"

"You lose,"

---

"So you two would like to throw a Halloween ball?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," The two of them replied.

"Hmm, well it sounds like fun to me, go ahead,"

"Thank you professor," Lily and James said.

"Now I'm going to assume you'll need some money,"

"Well, only as much as you're willing to give," Lily said.

"Oh, no, no, we've got a special account just for these sort of occasions. How much do you think you'll need?"

"Well, let's see Wayne said his cousin's band might be willing to play for us free, and all we'll need is money for some decorations and prizes. So I'd say maybe 200 sickles," Lily said.

"Are you sure that will be enough?"

"I think so," Lily said.

"Alright, but if you need more just find me," Dumbledore said handing her an envelope full of money.

"Thank you," James and Lily said.

"Now about that activity you two had planned, I thought it went very well. Do you have any more in mind?"

"Not really," James said.

"Well, do you think the students would like to have a reading from Professor O'Hera? She's been wondering if you two would do that."

"Um, I suppose," Lily said "What do you think James?"

"Sure, why not. It would give a couple kids a good laugh," He said.

"Good, good. James I understand you have class with her,"

"Yes,"

"Then I'll let you handle the date and time most convenient."

"Alrighty,"

"Now is there anything else you'd like to discuss?"

"Not especially," James said.

"Then you can be on your way, oh and take a chocolate frog if you'd like,"

"Thank you," Lily and James said getting up. James grabbed a chocolate frog for himself and Lily.

"So Lils, looks like we're doing a pretty good job as Heads, don't you agree?" James said as they walked back to Gryffindor.

"I suppose you're right," Lily said munching on her chocolate frog.

"Jaaameeessyyy!"

"Oh no," He sighed. "What is it Chastity…?"

"I have a question to ask you," She said.

"Go on,"

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?"

"Um…well…you see, I can't,"

"What?" She asked in complete rage. "Why not!"

"Lily and I are going," James said quickly.

"What?" Both girls asked. _Oh my…_ Lily thought _Am I really? Wait does he seriously mean like a date! Oh no,_

"Yeah, we're going as heads of the school, you know, so the, erm, students have a good sense that they're school has good heads speaking to the teachers for them," _Phew, it's not going to mean anything, _

"Fine, then. I hope you two…have…fun," Chastity said plastering a smile on her face. She walked off as fast as possible over to a boy a year under them from Slytherin.

"So Lily, I guess you're going with me," James said.

"Alright," Lily said. "Grimsnout," She said to the pink lady who swung open. "Well, I think I'm going to go do some homework," Lily said walking up the stairs hurriedly.

"Lils," Nerissa said looking up from her magazine.

"Yes?" Lily said a huge smile across her face.

"You look different again,"

"Oh psh," Lily said taking a seat next to Nerissa.

"You are love stricken. Don't deny it, because you know denial is the first stage."

"Come off it!" Lily said whacking Nerissa with a pillow.


	13. A Grand Entrance

**So here's the next loverly chapter, enjoy .  
**

**

* * *

**"Lily, how come you're not eating? It's the Halloween feast, the best feast of the year! And you're not eating?" Nerissa said "Don't tell me it's because you're to worried about the ball,"

"Well actually," Lily started.

"Eat!" Nerissa said shoving a roll in her mouth.

"Rissa, you still have all the arrangements ready for our costume?" Sirius asked.

"Arrangements, for a costume?" Remus asked. "What sort of costume is this anyway?"

"A secret one," Sirius said.

"A secret costume?" James asked "What are you going as, a prostitute?"

"If I'm trying to win best couple with Sirius why would I go as a prostitute?" Nerissa asked.

"Speaking of the prizes, James did you get them?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I did, don't you worry your pretty little head," He replied. The feast was soon over, and everyone scurried back to their rooms to get ready for the big night.

"Rissa, could you lace up this dress," Lily yelled from the bathroom.

"Hold on," Rissa yelled. She then walked into the bathroom only wearing a robe and nothing had been done to her to get ready.

"Rissa, aren't you going to get ready?"

"Well I have to wait until everyone's out of the bathroom, as I've told you numerous times, my costume is a surprise. But might I say Lily, you look lovely," Nerissa said.

"Thank you,"

"My idea for you as Queen Guenevere and James for King Arthur was perfect, now I need you to suck in your stomach,"

"What! Why?"

"The way these dresses were worn was as tight as possible you silly head. It was to emphasize the feminine chest,"

"I'm can't do that,"

"You are now. Hold onto the sink,"

"Fine,"

"One, two, three," Nerissa yelled sticking her foot on Lily's bum and pulling the ribbon as tight as possible.

"OH MY GOD!" Lily screamed in agony, causing the other girls getting ready to stare at her.

"There, perfect," Nerissa said "You look so pretty! And the dress matches your eyes. It's a good thing my mum has connections,"

"I can barely breath," Lily gasped.

"You'll get used to it," Nerissa said. Now get out, everyone else is almost done and I need to get ready without anyone watching me,"

"Fine, I'll see you there then?"

"Oh, you definitely will," Nerissa said as Lily walked out. Lily then went to her nightstand where the fake, yet real looking, golden crown was and placed it atop her now wavy red hair. She walked down the stairs to see James standing there looking very kingly. He wore a crème silken tunic, lined with gold, over a red billowy top and black silken breeches in jet black boots. On his hips hung a black leather belt with a fake sword in the side, a red cloak hung off of his shoulders, and for once his hair was tamed and under a gold crown that was filled with fake emeralds and rubies. _Oh my…he looks amazing. Did he do that all for me? I mean he couldn't have done it all for me, we're just going as friends. Part of it is because his sister forced him too._

"How lovely you look tonight my queen," James said lowering to one knee taking her hand and giving it a kiss, causing her face to go a shade lighter then her hair.

"Why thank you kind sir," Lily said.

"Shall we?" He asked offering his arm.

"We shall," Lily said linking her arm with his. The two of them walked down the torch lit halls to the great hall to find Wayne's cousin's band, The Flaming Brooms, setting up, and the decorators there putting the finishing touches on the ball decorations.

"Good evening Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans," Professor Dumbledore said walking up dressed as Merlin "Might I say, your costumes are astonishing,"

"Thank you," Lily said untwining her linked arm.

"My sister helped," James added.

"Alright, so when do you two want to do the contest?" Dumbledore asked.

"How about in the middle of the dance? Around 9:30?" Lily suggested.

"Good, good, I'll get everyone quiet, but you two can go through the whole process however way you'd like," Dumbledore said. "The prizes are behind the band,"

"Alright," James said.

"Now I'll let you two handle things. It looks like students are starting to fill in," Dumbledore said walking off to where the teachers were.

"Looks like a good crowd," Lily said "oh and look, even a few first years were brave enough to come here. I think that one's Veronique, and that one over there is Zoe an-" She was suddenly pushed down by something very frilly and pink.

"Oh James don't you look handsome," Chastity said clinging onto James' arm.

"Uh..thanks,"

"Don't you love the decorations. I designed the whole great hall myself,"

"They're very…pink. I thought Halloween's colors were orange and black,"

"I'm just giving it my girlish flair silly. Oh look, there's Max. I must be off, save a dance for me, toodles!" She yelled running off.

"What's gotten into her?" James asked offering Lily a hand up. "Oh look, there's Mooney and Amelia. Looks like Peter couldn't find a date and didn't want to come," James waved them over. Remus was dressed as a wolf, no surprise to James, and Amelia, a sixth year from Ravenclaw, was dressed as faerie.

"Hey Prongs," Remus said.

"Hello," Amelia said shyly, holding onto Remus' arm.

"Hellu," James said "Where's Padfoot?"

"He was still getting ready," Remus said.

"Him too? So was Rissa, what's this surprise costume going to be anyway, and why does it have to be so secretive?" Lily asked.

"I have no idea. Ask James, he's Rissa's twin, they should have the whole connection thing," Remus said.

"How many times to I have to tell you, Nerissa and I are the only ones without it," James said.

"Whatever you say. Amelia, would you like some pumpkin juice?"

"I'd love some," She said.

"Then let's go, we'll see you two later," Remus said escorting Amelia off to the refreshment table.

"D'you think we should start?" Lily asked, "Without Rissa and Sirius here?"

"Yeah, I think they'll live if they miss the very beginning, no one dances anyway," James said walking up to the front where the band was with Lily close behind. They both maximized their voices. "Ahem," James said, the whole hall falling silent.

"Hello everyone," Lily said "And welcome to the Halloween ball. It's going to be amazing and lots of fun and dancing. If you're wondering about the contest, it will be held later tonight,"

"And now, before we actually dance or introduce the band, being heads of the school and what not we must present to you some rules. Well, one rule really, don't do anything stupid, like spiking the pumpkin juice or lighting someone's costume on fire. If you do, well then I'm just going to let the teachers have their way with you and I'm going to assume it won't result in anything good. So without further ado, let me introduce to you, the Flaming Brooms," James said. He and Lily both exited the stage, their voices now back to normal

"Hello Hogwarts," said the lead singer of the band. "Now before we play any music, we would like to introduce someone ourselves. If you would all turn your attention towards the doors. May I present to you, Queen Nerissa and King Sirius,"

"You've got to be kidding me," Lily said.

At the door coming through were six very muscular students, all clad in Indian guardsmen clothing, baggy pants, pointy shoes, and a sash belt at the waist with no shirt. They were carrying a red couch, and on it were Sirius and Nerissa waving at everyone. Nerissa's long hair had been pulled back into a pony tail with many bands around it and had a gold circlet placed upon it. She wore a red off the shoulder Indian Royal styled top with gold around the edges that showed a good portion of her midriff, and a matching pair of baggy pants to go with it, that were see through revealing her legs in a silhouette, and to top the outfit off she wore a pair of gold sandals. Sirius wore baggy green pants that had gold trim, and a green vest with gold patterns all over it, revealing a well toned chest, golden sandals, and to top his outfit off he wore a green fez hat without the tassel.

The whole hall filled with cheers and whistles at their ensemble. The six boys put them down and Sirius and Nerissa gracefully got off.

"Alright," Said the lead singer. "Now that that's all done with, we'll start the music," And soon the hall was filled with music and got very crowded and full of dancers.

"Rissa, how did you pull all of that off?" Lily asked walking over with James right behind.

"Some people owed me some favors," She said coolly, "And this way for sure even if we don't have the best couple costumes, we had the best entrance, making our costumes more realistic and therefore resulting in us winning that category,"

"Isn't she great," Sirius said his arm around her bare waist.

"Yeah, about the whole costume thing," James said "Did your pants have to be see-through so that they can see your knickers and practically your legs?"

"These aren't my knickers you dolt, these are the things you put over the knickers so no one sees your knickers,"

"Close enough,"

"Don't worry James, anyone who comes after Nerissa will have to deal with my guards," Sirius said. "But if you excuse us we're going to dance. My Queen," Sirius offered his hand and Nerissa took it and they walked off together.

"Speaking of dancing, would you like to Lily?" James asked.

"Sure," Lily said. The two of them walked of into the throng of students on the dance floor and began dancing. _Oh my gosh…James dances like a buffoon! _"Um James, you're off rhythm,"

"What?" He yelled over the music. _Hah! She's falling for my plan, if I dance horrible enough she'll have to show me how to dance right therefore the two of us actually coming in contact that isn't just for kicks and giggles,_

"You're off rhythm," Lily screamed

"How do I fix it?"

"Listen for the beat and then dance to that!"

"Can you show me?"

"How am I supposed to show you? Just follow my example!" _Damn,_ James thought _Well contact between us failed. I guess its just going to be kicks and giggles,_

"But you're too good,"

"Hah!" And for a while the two of them danced with James looking like a buffoon, and Lily just laughing and enjoying herself.

"Oh look, it's slowing down," James said _Maybe my plan will work…_

"Pumpkin Juice?" Lily said timidly darting toward the table.

"Oh come on Lily, you don't have to be dating to slow dance, two friends can and they wont explode or something like that,"

"But,"

"It's not going to kill you," James said wrapping an arm around her waist, "See, have we exploded?"

"You're right," Lily said relaxing just slightly "How come you're dancing much better now?"

"Oh," _Damnit, what am I going to say _"The slower beat is something my feet can comprehend better,"

"Really?" Lily eyed him skeptically

"Really,"

"So you're admitting that your feet are slow,"

"You know Lily, I think I'm rubbing off on you," And in that instant they locked eyes. _He has the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen._ Lily thought _And I suppose he's not that bad of a person either._ _Is he? He is, oh my god, I can't believe this is happening. _

_Finally! _James thought, his eyes closer and closer to Lily's, until:

"Jaammmeees!" Interrupted that oh so familiar voice.

* * *

**Oh dude, it's a cliffie, and I'm adding a little note to the bottom of the page. Dun dun dunnnn **  



	14. Finally

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

** "What?" James snapped looking up, breaking his gaze with Lily's.

"Oh James, would you dance with me? They just changed the song, so I figured now would be an appropriate time to ask," Chastity said looking as innocent as possible.

"Of course not, can't you see I'm here with someone," James said irritated.

"Oh But James, you two are here to uphold an image, not as a date."

"Upholding an image my ass!" He yelled. "Why the hell do you think we're really here together!" _Is he serious! _Lily thought, and then James' voice rang louder and louder " I just said that to make you go away because for some reason, you've just stopped hating me and want to be my bloody best friend all of the sudden. Well guess what, you're not, so just go away!" The whole hall was staring at them. Chastity just stared at him, put on an angry face, and stormed out of the great hall.

"Well, um, we'll just continue on," Said the lead singer of the band diverting attention away from James.

"Good job Prongs," Sirius said walking over "it's time somebody told her off,"

"I'm just surprised you did before me," Nerissa added "Now about that costume contest-"

"It's coming up soon," Lily interrupted "Would you excuse us?" Lily then grabbed James by the wrist and dragged him out into the hall. "What was that!"

"Oh, that was Chastity finally getting told off," James said "was it a bit to flashy?"

"You know what I mean you dolt! I mean the "'Upholding an image my ass! Why the hell do you think we're really here together?'" Lily said.

"Oh that," James said. "Well, if you really would like to know, that was me speaking my mind,"

"What?"

"I said that was me speaking my mind,"

"It couldn't have been, you even said that we were here as friends! Remember, the whole two friends can slow dance and not explode thing,"

"Do you really think I meant it like that?"

"I know, this is all because of that bet you made with Nerissa!"

"What!"

"Oh come on James, you and I both remember the bet you made at the beginning of the year with Nerissa over the invisibility cloak. It was for you to get a girlfriend by the end of the year!"

"You've got to be joking me Lily! We were just about to kiss!"

"Only to make it more realistic to your sister!"

"Lily! Why the hell do you care about the bloody bet!"

"Because the man I love should love me back for who I am, not because of some stupid bet!"

"The man you love?" James asked. _Oh no,_ Lily thought. "And that man would have to be me, seeing as you're talking about the same man who is in a stupid bet."

"I was speaking hypothetically" Lily stammered.

"Oh no you're not. Look at your face, you're blushing, and stammering and you're short of breath. All the signs of one in love," They stood there in silence for a minute. Lily's eyes wandering everywhere but James' gaze. "Lily, do you love me?" James asked taking her in his arms, positioning her chin so she was forced to look up into his eyes. "And before you answer, let me tell you from this moment on I withdraw the bet my sister and I made," Another silence broke out between them.

"Yes," Lily sighed.

"Wonderful," James said bringing his lips to hers. Warmth exploded through both of them, and every nerve was alert. "Now milady, shall we return to our loyal subjects?"

"We shall," Lily replied.

---

"I dub this the best Halloween ever," Rissa said that night through a mouthful of chocolate. "Good choice of chocolate by the way," Nerissa had insisted on Lily telling her every detail. Unfortunately after they changed into their jimjams, they realized that Lily couldn't tell Nerissa in the dorm room or the common room with the fear of Chastity hearing. So, to be safe Lily suggested they go in the prefects bathroom. So there they were at 3:30 in the morning, lying down on the floor of the prefects bathroom, their heads on top of the bunched up invisibility cloak which Nerissa still had the rights to.

"We should have told Chastity off sooner,"

"I agree, but there was something else that should have happened sooner,"

"Such as?"

"Oh you and a certain brother of mine getting together,"

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," Lily smiled at that, no matter how cliché or corny it may be, took another chocolate, and munched away happily.

**-The End-

* * *

**

** Awww...it's all over sniffle. I'm going to miss writing it. I hope you all lurved it . I was possibly thinking of writing a RonxHermione but I'm not entirely sure. Toodahloo  
**


End file.
